Carry Me Through
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Veronica has joined forces with Sam and Dean, and they realize that Brooke, Lucifer's daughter, may just help Lucifer win...unless they can convince her to stay on the side of good; Veronica/Sam; Brooke/Dean; Veronica/Brooke Friendship


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DEDICATED TO SEQUOYA.**

**This is kind of a really weird idea, but at the same time I like it FAR too much, and it's VERY AU, so be warned.**

**Basically, I made Brooke and Veronica a little older than they're "supposed to be", and I made it so they went to school together and they are best friends.**

**This story is mostly about Sam and Veronica, but there's lots of Brooke because she's important to the main plotline, and so there's some Brooke and Dean.**

**However, IMPORTANT background information is below.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Controversial Topics, Dark Themes, Sex, Violence**

**ENJOY!!**

**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:**

**Brooke and Veronica are best friends with NO secrets from each other.**

**Castiel and Veronica are very close and she's on his side no matter what, for reasons that will be revealed later in flashbacks.**

**Ruby (Katie Cassidy Ruby) is NOT dead and NEVER BECAME Demon Skank.**

**However, Demon Skank DID exist, and Veronica took her out because she knew that Demon Skank was deceiving Sam.**

**Sam DID break the final seal and Dean DID break the first one.**

**Lucifer is Brooke's true father and the angels sent her to Earth in a human body all her own because they were afraid of what she might do/turn into.**

**Veronica and Brooke are 23, Sam is 26, and Dean is 30.**

**My Season Five of SPN is basically completely changed, but Castiel is a HUGE part of this, as is Zachariah sometimes.**

****

Brooke bounded off of the bed and hopped onto the couch in an effortless motion, smiling at Dean and pushing her hair off of her shoulders. He glanced up in the middle of his research, and then smirked, Sam rolling his eyes and laughing as Brooke crossed her legs underneath her and held up a piece of paper. From where Sam was standing it looked like a picture of something, so it was either hunt related, or Brooke trying to get Dean in the mood and to kick Sam out of the motel room for the third time that week.

"That had better be work related because V gets back from visiting her Dad today and I'm _not_ leaving." Sam explained firmly, sending the two both looks.

Brooke laughed and looked over at Sam. "Don't worry, Sammy—I'm all sexed out right now, I _promise_. When does V get in, anyway? I miss that girl more than a fat kid misses cake—no lie."

"Did she perhaps get a personality make-over while she was gone?" Dean asked Sam, glancing at him and then looking back at Brooke.

"Oh, you're both so funny." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "Dean—be nice. Brooke—get dressed."

Brooke made a face. "I _am_ dressed."

Sam looked over at Brooke in her short shorts and her lacy, undertop, and he made a face at her as Dean chuckled. Dean quite enjoyed having his girlfriend so quirky like this—it was definitely easier for him, Sam and Veronica to accept her when she was happy and cheeky and _good_. There were moments that they thought Brooke was going to fall off of the wagon, but so far she hadn't.

"I meant in clothes you'd be willing to go out _there_ in." Sam said, waving around towards the window.

Brooke pondered that. "Yeah, I'd be willing to go out into the world out there like this as long as I had shoes and a jacket."

"Yeah, you're _perfect_ for him." Sam laughed and then he shrugged a little. "Just remember that V's going to be here tonight so you can no longer just kick me out of the motel every time you feel like mating like bunnies."

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind." Brooke nodded and then she grinned at Dean. "We'll just go at it like bunnies while you're in the room."

Dean laughed loudly and he and Brooke high-fived as Sam gave them an appalled look and then couldn't help but join in the laughter. He had a feeling that when Brooke went to agree with him she was simply doing it to make a joke, but Sam was pretty certain she was serious. All he wanted right then was for Veronica to show up at the door, but she was still driving to the motel.

She had the radio on and she was bobbing her head to it, singing occasionally as she drove down the highway. Visiting her father so that he knew she was alive was just something that Veronica had to do, but she always enjoyed meeting back up with Sam, Brooke and Dean. Honestly, the first time Veronica had found about hunting, and about Brooke's true parentage, Veronica freaked out—any normal person would—but soon she realized that what Sam and Dean did was heroic, and it was brave, and she wanted to be part of it.

Sam hadn't liked that idea at first—he had wanted to keep Veronica safe and let her go…that was _why_ he'd told her. At first Veronica was just going to let him go because it was all so much to take in, and she hadn't liked that Sam had lied to her before he had come clean, but she couldn't just leave him. She'd let her walls down and she'd let him all the way in and she couldn't just let him go…she couldn't just walk away from him. He was part of her life, and as far as she was concerned these days, he was the _best_ part, so she helped him all she could.

It wasn't like that was _hard_ for Veronica either—she was used to solving cases and putting the right people behind bars and getting justice. It was just that now she was working with monsters and she had to be more familiar with lores and with urban legends and though it was taking some getting used to, it was worth it. They were helping to make other peoples' lives better, and that was all Veronica wanted in the first place.

She grinned when she pulled into the motel parking lot, and after using the name that she knew Sam and Dean were using right now, she went to their room and paused. She ran her fingers through her hair and then raised her hand to knock, knocking four times and smiling even bigger when Brooke pulled the door open. Veronica couldn't help but laugh when she saw what Brooke was wearing, but it made sense to her and she hugged Brooke to her tightly.

"Well if it isn't Dean's adoring girlfriend." Veronica said with a laugh, pulling back and looking Brooke over. "Is answering the door dressed like that really a smart idea, B?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. "Sammy, you're beautiful but cheeky girlfriend just arrived."

"Way to talk about your best friend." Veronica told her, opening her mouth and pretending to be appalled.

Brooke smiled and then smiled a little more when Sam made his way over to Veronica and kissed her. She kissed him back, pulling him back in to kiss him longer as Dean rolled his eyes and Brooke nodded—having Veronica back was definitely in their favor…it was like the gang was all back together.

**

"So let me get this straight…Sam and Dean were actually talking about you while you were in the other room?" Veronica asked Brooke and made a face when Brooke nodded. "Well that's rude."

Brooke shrugged and dipped one of the baby carrots into the bowl of ranch dressing and then bit into it. She had actually been expecting them to come to _her_ by now and ask her where her loyalties lay, but they hadn't. They thought she was burdened with a enough…or so they said to her face. Now they were out of the motel, supposed to be bringing back a meal, and Veronica and Brooke were catching up.

"I understand them, but it pisses me off too." Brooke admitted softly.

Veronica took a breath. "I think they need to talk to you to your face."

"I think they're asking legitimate questions, V." Brooke told her, looking her in the eye and swallowing the carrot down.

"You're not going to turn, B." Veronica replied without skipping a beat.

Brooke and Veronica had been best friends since they were children and Veronica just couldn't believe that Brooke would _ever_ turn on her. So what if she was Lucifer's daughter? That didn't mean that she had to be evil. The angels had sent her to Earth to protect everyone, and though she had _some_ powers, she had proven that she was good…that she cared about human beings.

On the one hand Veronica was upset that Brooke would even _think_ that she was going to turn evil, but on the other hand Veronica was proud that Brooke was taking this seriously. There was a bigger plan set in motion now that Lucifer had been freed, and Veronica was going to help to stop the Apocalypse…she _had_ to. Besides…Sam and Dean were a bit restless with each other and the angels were persistent.

"How is Keith?" Brooke asked Veronica, dying to change the subject.

Veronica smiled at her. "He's fine. He's not too happy that he never sees me anymore, but…I didn't tell him yet _again_."

"You'll figure out a way to tell him you hunt demons, V…you just have to give it time." Brooke explained with a shrug.

"I just…he could protect himself better if he knew but…it took _me_ long enough to believe, you know?" Veronica asked her and sighed. "Are we going to unwind before we actually have to go through all of this?"

Brooke laughed when Veronica held up the stack of research and Veronica started to flip through it as she shoved a carrot into her mouth and frowned. Veronica and Dean both picked cheeseburgers over _anything_, _any day_. Just the fact that they were so close in mannerisms made Brooke and Sam a little weary of the two sometimes, because they either got along perfectly, or butted heads—it was always either one or the other.

"I think we can bring it up to the boys once we're all fed. I'm kind of hankering for some pool to be honest." Brooke shrugged sighing as she bit into the carrot. "And eating something good for us is totally wasting the appeal of food."

Veronica nodded at her. "That's _completely_ true."

"Okay, I'm calling Dean and making him come back now." Brooke said digging her cell out of her pocket and pressing her speed dial. "Bitch better have that candy bar I like."

"You have that boy totally whipped." Veronica laughed and shook her head.

Brooke smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't hard—the boy loves me."

"The boy loves that you put out…there's a difference." Veronica pointed out to her.

Veronica laughed as Brooke pretended to be offended, and then they both sobered up when Dean got on the other line on the phone. There were questions Veronica still wanted to ask but she trusted Brooke…she trusted Brooke with her life…

**Note: There was the introduction and the first chapter will be up **_**very**_** soon so I hope you guys are interested in it! Plus there's lots of mystery to this one. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
